The Candle in the Darkness
by The17thScripter
Summary: A second chance, A chance at revenge, Thrills, and a chance to fly...come read about the beginnings of Team CNDL, the adventures they get wrapped up in, and how the world's fate might just end up in their hands. This is gonna be a bit of an OC centric story with regular appearances by the main cast.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**[A/N]**

** So I had this idea floating around my head, thought I****'d write it down and see where it goes, feel free to favorite, follow, and review. Oh and I don't own RWBY by the way, it belongs to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum.**

** -The17thScripter**

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

Weiss Schnee swung her sword around, only to find it clash the two swords her opponent wielded. Gritting her teeth, she retreated a few steps and summoned one of her glyphs, dashing forward in a flurry of ice crystals. But the faunus girl before her sidestepped it like it was nothing. Slightly frustrated she tried again and again to land a hit on her opponent, sorting through a variety of glyphs and elemental types, only to fail to land her attack each time.

Retreating a few steps once more, panting slightly, she glanced briefly at her scroll, noting her Aura level in the low yellow. She decided to go for a ranged attack, but just as she was about to fire off the flurry, her opponent seamed to disappear. She hesitated, glancing around confused. The sound of blades swishing through the air caught her attention, she whirled and managed to have enough time to bring up Myrtenaster in a defensive position, but the force from the strike sent her flying. Right into the wall of the sparring area.

[-]

"And that's the match." Professor Goodwitch announced, stepping into the middle of the arena. "Ms. Schnee's Aura level has dropped into the red, signifying the end of the match, and I must say, that is one of the longest matches we've had in quite some time." Professor Goodwitch commented, "Ms. Hunter, you've very good Aura management, you should have no problems getting into the upcoming tournament."

"Thank You Professor." The faunus replied, sheathing her swords and standing in an attentive pose.

"Weiss!" A figure clad in a red cloak dashed to the fallen heiresses side in a flurry of rose petals. The heiress groaned and winced as she stood up, aided by her comrade. She looked over at her opponent, who sheathed her two swords. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Ruby." Weiss watched as the faunus exited the arena before wincing again at the ache in her side. Yang Xiao Long, one of the two other members of team RWBY showed up soon after to assist her sister in helping the heiress to their teams dorm.

[-]

Carly Hunter walked out of the training area, stretching a bit. With a slight smile on her face, the young wolf faunus began to make her way to the dorms. Only a few minutes at her relaxed pace and she arrived at the main area between the academic buildings and the dorms. A sudden movement in her peripheral vision caught her attention. Opting to pretend not to notice, she continued her course, entering the dorms and going to her room, which she shared only with one other girl for the moment, neither of them actually having a team yet due to their late transfer into Beacon.

Whatever or whoever had been following her had stopped for the meantime, satisfied with this, she locked the door and walked into the small bathroom attached to the room. She quickly stripped down and turned on the shower, stepping in and letting the warm water run over her, shivering a little as the water ran over her wolf ears. The fight with the Schnee heiress had been a bit more taxing then she let on in class, and she was happy to have the chance to relax under the hot water of the shower.

What bothered her was whoever had decided to follow her out of class, she'd have to figure that out, and fast, she didn't need a stalker at this school.

[-]

Weiss laid down in her bed with a groan, the ache from the hit had spread to her entire body at this point. Ruby frowned at the pained expression on her face. "Weiss, you sure you don't want to go to the nurse? You look like you're in a lot of pain."

Weiss shook her head "No, I'm fine, just need a bit of rest and I'll be back to normal." Yang rolled her eyes at her stubbornness.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go find Blake, later." And with that, the blonde brawler exited the room.

"Well…if you need anything, just call on your scroll, okay? I'm gonna go the cafeteria." The heiress nodded and watched as Ruby walked out of the room. Her mind drifted to the woman who put her in this predicament, she was new, a transfer, though where she transferred from seemed to be a mystery to just about everybody. Sighing, Weiss shut her eyes and tried to let sleep embrace her, eager to escape the ache and pain from the fight.

[-]

An explosion rocked the building as she jumped out the top window, using her semblance to land safely on the ground. Standing up and bolting forward into an all out sprint. Just as she did so, two Paladin mech suits burst through the wall of the aforementioned building, both sporting a White Fang logo. She flicked open her parasol behind her just in time to block another missile attack, she activated her semblance once more, disappearing and reappearing a few feet ahead.

She continued running, she had to run, she heard the guns firing, the ground exploded underneath her feet, sending her flying into a nearby wall, headfirst. As she slumped to the ground, she blinked, her iris flashing white as she desperately tried to cling to consciousness. Through blurry vision, the last thing she would remember seeing was a brown figure take up a defensive position in front of her, holding a mini gun. She heard shouting, it sounded female, she could feel herself being picked up and then carried away at a fast pace, white eyes glancing at her before the blackness of unconsciousness finally overtook her.

[-]

Coco unloaded round after round into the Paladin's leg, drawing the attention away from the tri-color girl losing consciousness on the ground behind her. "Velvet, Fox! Go get her and take her back to Beacon." She shouted at her team mates as she continued firing. Fox and Velvet bolted to the girl, Fox scooping her up before the two bolted as fast as they could for Beacon.

The remainder of Team CFVY made short work of the remaining White Fang members. Coco looked at their handiwork and spat to the side. "Wasn't that the girl Team RWBY warned about?" Yatsuhashi commented.

"Looked like it, hope she's alive, got to many damn questions for her to answer." Was her response as she collapsed her mini gun back into its hand bag form. Turning from the scene and starting the walk back to the school.

[-]

Professor Ozpin stood in the hospital room and analyzed the young girl now laying in the bed before him while the attending nurse checking her vitals. He turned to Velvet; "You're sure it was the White Fang that was pursuing her?"

Velvet nodded. "Yes sir, it was definitely the White Fang logo on the side of those mech suits." She looked at the girl, "Sir, if what Team RWBY said was true, isn't she technically suppose to be with the White Fang?"

Ozpin 'hmmed' to himself; "It seems that may have changed, I suspect we will learn more once she awakes." He turned and walked out of the room, pulling out his own scroll and typing a new message, the recipient marked 'Qrow.' Velvet meanwhile took a seat in the hospital chair and looked over the girl before her, noting the odd, pink, white, and brown coloration of everything from her hair to her clothes.

"Sort of reminds me of Ice Cream." She commented to herself.

[-]

"Copy that tower, beginning descent stage and handing over control to ground crews." The pilot of the small aircraft said into his radio, watching as his flight controls changed from a green color to blue, signifying that he was no longer the one flying his plane. David leaned back in his pilot seat and sighed, watching as his craft gently glided around the school before approaching a small airfield reserved for student and civilian airships and the like.

Feeling the shift from forward flight to vertical mode over a landing pad, he felt a sigh of relief as the landing gear deployed and the air craft came to gentle stop on the ground, flicking the shutdown sequence of the engines, he opened the hatch to the cockpit and stepped out, glancing around the airfield, not many students had the luxury of personal access to an aircraft, much less the know how to pilot one.

Reaching the rear of the craft, he tapped on a holo graphic panel, and the cargo door opened, grabbing a backpack, he shut the cargo hold and began to walk towards the gate when he noticed someone standing in his way, with grey hair and green clothing. "Ah, hello Professor Ozpin, something I can help you with?"

Ozpin nodded; "Yes, I have something I need you to do for me…"

[-]

Liz threw open the door to her dorm room and made right for her bed, collapsing onto it with a loud groan. Her purple hair cascading over her back in a mess, her roommate looked over from her own bed, wolf ears perking up slightly. "Long day?"

Liz groaned again, switching to a sitting position on the bed. "You have no idea, late to first class, missed lunch, and Port doesn't know when to shut up." Carly shook her head and looked back to the book she held in her hands. "How about you? Heard some students grumbling about how you kicked that Schnee girl's ass in combat training today." Liz peered at her faunus roommate with interest.

Carly rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't say I kicked ass, just got a lucky hit or two is all." She commented, looking back to the magazine she had been reading before Liz had entered the room. Now it was Liz's turn to roll her eyes.

"Carly, you're to modest, you know that?"

"Uh huh…oh and I spoke with Goodwitch after class too." The wolf faunus slid off her bed, heading to a mini-fridge and grabbing a soda.

Liz sat up and looked at her roommate; "Oh? What about?"

Carly knocked back a swig from the bubbling caramel liquid, smiling slightly before responding, "Well, she wouldn't give me specifics, but she said that we'd be getting put on a team soon, no more of the freelancer bullshit."

"Its about damn time, was wondering when they'd get off their ass and get around to it…wonder who we're gonna get assigned too?" Liz mused, standing up and making her way towards the rooms bathroom, stripping off pieces of her black clothing as she did so.

"Beats me, I just can't wait until we start actually getting to go on missions, I'm itching to atually hunt Grimm, not just mess around with sparring matches."

[-]

Neo awoke with a start, trying to sit upright but gasping silently at the pain in her side, laying back down. Her eyes were white with panic as she scanned her environment, everything was a bit blurry and she blinked rapidly, attempting to get rid of said blur. Someone rushed over to horsed; "You're awake! Please don't try to move to much, you're injuries are still healing, but you're safe here."

Neo looked over to the voice, her vision clearing, looking the rabbit faunus up and down, tilting her head slightly. Blinking again, she took a more careful look around, noting she was in some sort of hospital room. She lifted her hands a bit and signed out: _Where am I?_

Now it was the faunus' turn to tilt her head to the side and look confused. "Uhm…what..uh…" At that moment the door to the room opened and two people entered. One with grey hair and green clothing, Neo recognized him right away as Ozpin, the headmaster at beacon, but she didn't recognize the individual behind him. Trying to sign again, she motioned: _Where am I? Whats going on?_

"P-p-professor! She's awake, but she keeps moving her hands around and she won't say anything…" The faunus stuttered, backing up slightly. Ozpin nodded and looked back to the other individual "Mr. Williams?"

The individual spoke up. "She's using sign language, she wants to know whats going on and where she is."

"Allow me to clear that up…" Ozpin looked at Neo; "Ms. Politan, you are currently in the medical ward at my school, Beacon Academy, and before you ask, I am fully aware of who you are and what roles you have played in the past, but what I'm curious to know is what happened that had you running from the White Fang."

Neo looked down for a moment before answering, her hands beginning to move rapidly. David spoke for her. "She says she got kicked out, one to many mistakes and since she was so close to Torchwick, she knew too much to simply let her go, the leader ordered that she be terminated, which is when she decided to run."

Ozpin rubbed his chin slightly. "I see…and that correlates to when Team CFVY found you, let me ask another question, what did you plan to do if you had succeeded in escaping on your own?"

David waited a moment, watching her hand movements. "She…didn't really have to much of a plan, hiding mostly, maybe whatever work she could manage in one of the other kingdoms." Ozpin nodded, almost as if that was what he was expecting.

"I see, now where did you learn to fight?"

More hand movements; "She says someone named Cinder trained her, as she wasn't allowed to participate in any of the combat schools."

Ozpin nodded once more; "I see, I now have one final question…or rather, a proposition for you, one that I do hope you accept."

Neo looked at him curiously, as did the other occupants of the room, what on earth was this man getting at?

"Would you like to attend my school and refine your skills?"

**A/N:**

** So? What****'d ya think? This will be infrequently update along with my other pics as I'm in college now, busy schedule and I want quality over quantity. Anyway, read, rate, review, favorite, and I shall see you all for the next chapter.**

** -The 17th Scripter**


	2. Chapter 2: Beginnings Part 2

**[A/N]**

** I don****'****t own RWBY, that****'****d be RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum**

** -The17thScripter**

**Chapter 2: Beginnings Part 2**

[-]

"Would you like to attend my school, and refine your skills?"

Neo blinked at the man before her, questioning in her mind whether or not he was serious. Wasn't she suppose to be the enemy? Wasn't she suppose to be a prisoner here? She blinked once more looked Ozpin up and down again, searching for any sign that this was perhaps some sort of joke, a cruel plan to get her to spill information she genuinely didn't know, for when it came down to it, she had merely been a grunt bodyguard for Torchwick, and grunts weren't told anything they didn't need to know.

Finding no physical evidence to support that theory, she replied in sign; _Are you sure? I mean__…__I__'__m suppose to be your enemy__…__you__'__d forgive that easily?_ As she waited for the man whose name she learned was David to translate for her, her gaze never left Ozpin, continuing to search for any sort of reaction that might indicate a falsehood or a bluff.

Ozpin chuckled at the girls confused expression, waiting for David to finish before he responded; "I believe in second chances, and based off of what you've told us, I think that you certainly deserve one." Neo thought to herself, a golden opportunity at a fresh start, staring her in the face, she wondered if she could ever atone for some of the wrongs she'd done during her time with Roman and the White Fang. But if this was her opportunity to start, she knew what she was going to do.

Her hands moved slowly, a little shaky. After all, when you're given the opportunity to start over and begin atoning for all your mistakes, who wouldn't take that kind of chance?

_I accept_.

[-]

Weiss groaned as she awoke. The scene would have been prefect; birds were singing, the sun shone brightly in the almost clear morning sky, and the smell of pancakes wafted from across the hall. All of this would have been perfect were it not for her leaders ear-piercing whistle that rudely interrupted the otherwise serene atmosphere. Making a note to eventually confiscate the wretched device when Ruby wasn't looking, she groaned, still finding herself a bit sore from the previous day's battle.

As Ruby busied herself with getting ready for the day's events in a blur of rose petals, a voice addressed the heiress from the other side of the room; "So Ice Queen, how ya feeling today?" Weiss glanced over to the owner of the voice that had addressed her, said voice's owner being the blonde barbarian Yang Xiao Long.

"I'm just fine, a bit of coffee and I shall be fit for the days activities." The heiress replied as she slid out of her bed, "And stop calling me that!" Weiss barked as she proceeded to make her way to the dorm's bathroom, eager to get at the shower. As she did so, Yang turned her attention to the other member of her team, Blake Belladonna sat on her bed, having already managed to shower, get dressed and begin reading one of her many novels before Ruby's wake up whistle had ended the bliss of sleep for the rest of the team.

Blake did not lift her gaze from her book; "Yes Yang?" she inquired, as if sensing the blonde's gaze.

"Did you learn anything about the newbie who kicked the Ice Queen's ass yesterday?" Yang asked, which earned a loud 'Hey!' from behind the closed bathroom door. Blake shook her head, still reading her book.

"Other than where she lives, she seemed to catch on to my presence rather quickly, so I didn't press further than her dorm building for fear of damaging any potential future meetings." She placed her bookmark inside the novel and closed it, setting the book on her bed. Turning her gaze to Yang, she continued; "However, I did make an interesting discovery over in the medical ward…"

[-]

Carly jogged through the school grounds, glancing at her watch occasionally to keep note of the time, it was still early enough that most students were either asleep or just now waking up, so she had most of the walk spaces to herself. Times like this were when she had the time to think to herself, letting her mind wander from topic to topic.

It was also at this time that David would begin his own morning routine, his first stop being one of the many small coffee shops on school grounds. Coffee, oh the sweet substance that allowed him to function this early. Without it, his body didn't function right, so he wasn't fully aware yet. As such, he didn't notice the jogging wolf faunus in the path he was crossing, he didn't think to quicken his pace, and he certainly didn't have time to react when they collided with each other with a crash.

David groaned, his head hurt from having collided with the concrete beneath him, as he blinked, trying to restore his vision he took note of a form crouched down next to him. "Hey…are you okay? I'm sorry I ran into you." came a feminine voice.

He sat up, or rather tried too, feeling woozy upon doing so. "I think so…just need to get up…" At that point the girl held out a hand, which he accepted, feeling a rather strong grip help pull him up off the ground. Dusting himself off, he turned to look at her, now taking note of her faunus features.

"I'm sorry about that…I wasn't paying attention and…" David waved a hand and shook his head.

"No no, its alright, I'm the one who should've been paying more attention." He blinked once more, his vision now completely clear. He offered a smile, "My name's David by the way."

[-]

Somebody was pounding on the door, drawing a now grumpy Liz to start her get out of bed. "Yeah yeah I'm coming." She called as she stumbled out of bed, glancing at the mirror to make sure she had enough clothing on, only to be interrupted by yet more pounding of fists on the door. Stomping her way over she threw the door open. "WHAT?!" She shouted angrily, only to lose any sort of anger upon seeing the two figures who stood there. "O-oh…Professor Goodwitch! I'm sorry …there…uh…something I can help you with?"

She felt herself shrinking under the glare she was receiving at the moment; "Yes there is Ms. Pierston, you and Ms. Hunter have a new roommate." With that, she stepped to the side slightly, turning and gesturing to the girl standing next to her with white, pink, and brown hair. "This is Ms. Neo Politan and she will be residing with you two until further notice." She then returned a short glare to Liz. "I'm sure you'll make her feel welcome, right?"

"Yes Ma'am" Liz squeaked. Neo moved her hands about with an apologetic look on her face. Liz simply moved to the side and gestured into the room.

"Well, come on in." Liz stated, waiting for Neo to come and Goodwitch to be down the hall before shutting the door with a sigh of relief. "Dust, she scares me." Liz looked over to Neo, who had sat down on one of the two empty beds in the room. "So…you're Neo, right?" Neo nodded. "So…is your stuff coming later?" Neo shook her head. "…Do you speak?" Another shake of the head, accompanied by some hand gestures. "Great…" Liz sighed a little; "Okay, so do you wanna grab a bite to eat? Maybe we will meet someone who understands sign while we're at it…"

[-]

Beacon's cafeteria was a constantly busy place, between the main meal rushes and students coming in on on schedules to grab a quick bite, there was always fresh food ready as fast as possible. The cafeteria also served as a meeting place for the many team's at Beacon. Neo and Liz had taken up a table towards the back of the cafeteria and were quietly munching on a tasty breakfast when David and Carly walked in.

Liz waved them over; "Hey Carly! Whose your friend?" She asked, motioning to the man her roommate had walked in with.

The faunus smiled; "Oh this is David, we kinda just…ran into each other." Her comment earning a chuckle from David. Carly looked at Neo; "Whose yours?"

Liz smiled, gesturing to the girl she was seated next to; "This is Neo, she's our new roommate according to Goodwitch." Neo gave a slight wave and smiled a little at David, who recognized her instantly. Through sign language he commented: _Its good to see you up and around, feeling better I take it?_

Neo nodded in response, she set down her fork to respond: _Yes I am, thank you for asking. David returned the_

Carly and Liz glance back and forth between each other awkwardly, watching the two sign back and forth before Liz clears her throat, drawing the attention of the two. "Uhm…what?" Liz asked.

"Sorry…you see I can read and speak sign language, which happens to be how Neo speaks." Neo nods her head at this. Carly continues to study the tri-color girl, proceeding to take her seat at the table with David following her lead. The group began to chat idly throughout the lunch break, mostly filling Neo in about the various aspects of life at Beacon.

[-]

Yang was furious, she couldn't believe what she heard, she just couldn't. How could the only person to beat her be at her own school, under protection! She punched another tree as team RWBY made their way to the school's cafeteria. "Yang…try and calm down…" Ruby spoke, trying to console her enraged older sister; "I'm sure there's a good reason for this, we can go to Ozpin's office after we eat, okay?"

"Fine." Yang grumbled, ceasing her efforts to punch the local flora into the ground, though her eyes remained red with anger. Ruby sighed, her sister would cool down eventually, she'd known that since she was little. She just hoped, perhaps optimistically, that nothing crazy would happen to set off the bombshell and that Ozpin would have an explanation.

Blake trailed slightly behind, her nose once again in one of her novels as they walked. She'd figured that the information of Neo's presence at the school would likely anger Yang to some degree, but she can't remember ever having seen the blonde brawler so utterly pissed before. If she had known that this would happen, she wouldn't have divulged her knowledge of Torchwick's henchman to Yang.

The group walked through the main entrance to the cafeteria and quickly got their meals, sitting down across from team JNPR as they did every other day. Yang made tore into her breakfast, drawing nervous looks from her friends. Jaune, being the caring leader of team JNPR, stood up and made his way over. "Uhm…Yang, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Yang growled, earning a nervous laugh from the blonde boy.

"O-okay…I was just wondering cause you seem upset about something, so I was just wondering if you were okay, because my mom always says…well never mind…" Yang began shifting her gaze towards the boy to make some sort of comeback when something caught her eye, something consisting of three, distinct, colors. She stood up suddenly and pushed the boy out of the way, her hair starting to glow.

Many students began rapidly clearing out of the brawlers path, no one wishing to incur the wrath of Yang. The girl appeared to be conversing with a few other students, but Yang paid no attention to them. Stopping in front of the table in question, she pointed at the girl with pink, white, and brown hair.

"You!" Yang practically shouted, drawing the attention of those at the table. Red eyes met pink and brown. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

**[A/N]**

** Dramatic cliff hangar is dramatic, any who, review, favorite, follow, all that goodness. Also note that this will be on the infrequent side when it comes to updating because I****'****m in school and I don****'****t always have time or energy to write, but I****'****ll try not to forget about it.**

** -The17thScripter**


End file.
